Various forms of shovels have been used since Neolithic times as a primary means for excavation. It is very likely that shovels were adapted early on to remove snow out of traffic areas in and around human settlements. Typically snow shovels use a wide blade to either remove the snow or push it out of the way. Snowplows attached to a vehicle, appearing as early as 1920 were found to provide a much more efficient means of snow removal in comparison to a simple snow shovel. Snow blowers which were in use by the railroads in the late 1870s have had versions find their way to many households—especially in colder climates. The present invention features a manually driven, skid mounted removal device for clearing accumulated snow.